


女人善变 番外篇（四）

by hao1234592



Category: The Invisible Guardian
Genre: F/M, 庄晓曼, 肖途 - Freeform, 隐形守护者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1234592/pseuds/hao1234592





	女人善变 番外篇（四）

扣子被颗颗缓缓解开，衬衫无声地从庄晓曼肩头滑下，跌落在床上。  
庄晓曼脸颊飞红，她下意识地挡住胸前和腿心，隔断肖途炙热的视线，扭头强忍着羞意道：“脱……脱了！你总该满意了吧！”  
黑暗中，庄晓曼赤裸的娇躯如同一尊白玉雕像，在黯淡的光线下反射出莹莹微光。她常年锻炼的身体不似小家碧玉那样秀气娇嫩，而是矫健有力，肌肉痕迹在皮肤上隐隐起伏，带着数道淡淡的伤疤，好似头母豹透出狂野的美感，叫人一见便起征服的欲望；但同时又那么凹凸有致，丰美挺立的玉峰上两点嫣红高耸，随着她的动作微微抖动，柔软雪白的臀肉被床面挤压摊开，可以让任何正常的男人为之发狂。  
肖途只感觉口中发干，额头血管在突突跳动，恨不得现在就扑倒眼前的尤物，大快朵颐。但他知道庄晓曼刻意陪他演这么一出，就是为了满足他的癖好，自己当然不能暴殄天物，大煞风景。  
他强行压制住叫嚣的欲望，哂然一笑道：“我若现在说满意，肖某岂不是个傻子。庄小姐果然国色天香，我见犹怜……”他俯身下去，刻意和她耳鬓厮磨，感到俘虏全身都在因耻辱和恐惧而战栗。他在庄晓曼耳畔暧昧低声道：“……可惜庄小姐这样的绝色美人，马上就会是我肖某一个人的了。”  
庄晓曼不去看他，咬牙道：“你休想……”  
肖途直起身子，伸手捏住她的下巴，逼迫她转头过来仰视着自己。他高高在上地俯视着她娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，缓缓道：“现在，我要庄小姐张开嘴，把舌头伸出来。”  
庄晓曼闻言一惊，羞怒交加地瞪着他道：“肖途！你给我适可而……”  
“恐怕庄小姐现在，没有和我讨价还价的余地。”肖途打断道。他用力一压手枪，冷冷地和她对视着。  
枪口冰凉，肖途看见庄晓曼的眼神慌乱不已。她犹豫良久，最终不甘地屈服了。她闭上眼，颤抖的嘴唇微微分开条缝，探出一点红嫩的舌尖：“可以了吧？”  
快感自心底疯狂涌上。肖途情不自禁地舔了舔嘴角，哑声道：“还不够。”  
“你——”庄晓曼柳眉倒竖，又被他的枪口威胁，只好再张开些嘴，再伸出点舌头，“可以了吧？”  
“还不够。”  
如此三番两次，她的檀口终于大开，从中轻轻呼出雾气，隐约可见其中整齐洁白的牙齿和闪动的水光，似乎在邀君品尝；细嫩的丁香小舌毫无遮掩地暴露在外，畏惧地轻颤着，仿佛下一秒就会逃回安全的口腔中。  
庄晓曼含糊不清地道：“细在……括以了吧？”  
没有回答。  
庄晓曼疑惑地把眼睁开一条缝，视野旋即被肖途急速贴近的面孔占满。她下意识想缩回舌头，却被肖途噙住唇瓣、准确地伸舌缠住，拉到自己嘴里肆意吻舔，一边吮吸吞咽着她口中的甜美津液，发出淫荡的滋滋水声。  
“唔！嗯呜呜呜……”庄晓曼被吻得浑身发软，不由自主地往后倒。肖途搂住她的后背，迫使她的娇躯和自己紧紧相贴。庄晓曼竭力推搡着，但气力终比不过男人，只能无济于事地感受着肖途故意用宽厚的胸膛有力地挤压摩擦她赤裸丰满的乳房，喉间发出无助的呜咽，一缕晶亮的唾液从两人紧贴着蠕动的唇间溢出，顺着她的嘴角慢慢流下。  
肖途热吻到怀中的俘虏开始挣扎起来，才松了口，将她微微放开。他感到她乳尖上的两点嫣红已慢慢硬起抵着自己，一边听着她急剧地喘息，一边轻咬着她的耳垂，低低笑道：“想不到平日里冷艳强硬的庄队长，还有如此淫荡的一面啊？”  
“你胡说什么！”庄晓曼怒视着他，矢口否认，“我没有！”  
听到这熟悉的词句，一股无可抵御的阴暗欲望自下而上地将肖途吞噬，梦中的另一个自己仿佛活了过来。他享受地亲吻着庄晓曼沐浴后敷粉般细腻的脸颊，感受着怀中人恐惧的畏缩，得意地道：“难道庄小姐还不明白现在谁是鱼肉，谁才是刀俎么？”他火热粗糙的嘴唇寸寸往下移动，吻上她的纤长脖颈，含住她脆弱的喉咙用力舔吮，仿佛在提醒她的生命被谁掌控，然后经过精致的锁骨，在胸前忽然停下了动作。  
庄晓曼喘息着，蓦然警觉道：“你又想干什么？”  
“肖某在想这样实在太累了……”肖途嘴角勾起恶意的笑，“所以还是让庄小姐自己来吧。”他直起身，枪口抵上女郎的后腰，俯视着她命令道：“我要庄小姐亲自喂我。”  
喂他什么，这自然是个显而易见的答案。庄晓曼脸红得似要滴出血来，她咬牙切齿地瞪着肖途：“你……你这魔鬼！”  
“承蒙庄小姐夸奖，肖某不胜荣幸。”肖途得体地微笑，仿佛她真的是在夸他一样。  
“无耻……啊！”庄晓曼的咒骂还未说完便被他一巴掌扇在臀上打断，他大力揉搓着她丰美柔软的臀肉，语气却突然冷了下去：“庄小姐最好不要考验我的耐心。”  
面对枪口，女特务屈服了。她的意志想拼死抵抗，身体却在投怀送抱。她慢慢跪坐起身，托起自己的玉峰，主动把艳红可爱的乳尖送入肖途口中，任他含住吮吸舔弄，轻咬齿啮。  
肖途的舌尖温柔地拨弄着庄晓曼娇嫩的樱果，口感果然如同梦中一般美妙。他尽情地品尝齿间传来的细嫩微甜，然后张大嘴含入了更多，一只手抚上另一只玉兔尽情揉捏，看指间丰硕白皙的乳肉从指间满满溢出，被自己随心所欲地变幻成任何想要的形状。  
头上渐渐响起庄晓曼不自觉的动情呻吟，肖途吐出粘满了他的唾液的涨硬乳蒂，望着眼神开始有些迷蒙的女俘，笑容可掬地道：“庄小姐这是怎么回事呀，难道是对我这敌人发情了么？”  
庄晓曼一惊，条件反射般地抖了下，瞪着他恨声道：“我没有！我只想杀了你！嗯……”  
肖途附身过去，噙住她刚说完这话的红唇大力吮吸了一番方才放开。他听着她的呜呜哀鸣，俯视着她被吻得嫣肿的唇瓣，眯眼道：“希望庄小姐一会儿过后，还能如此嘴硬。”  
庄晓曼啐道：“我才不会向你投降！”  
看到她这幅心口不一的诱人模样，肖途心头的欲火简直已可燎原，他拼命压制住不断咆哮的冲动，打算一点点把这甜美可爱的猎物吞吃入腹。他握住她的小腿脖子用力一拉，庄晓曼惊叫一声，仰面倒在床上，整个人都被他身体的宽阔阴影覆盖。  
肖途居高临下地看着被剥得赤条精光不知所措的庄晓曼，俯身先在她唇上亲了一口，然后嘴唇继续一点点往下吻去，划过湿滑的乳尖，掠过腹肌隐现的平坦小腹，在被她手掌掩住的三角区域前停下。她修长笔直的丰满大腿紧紧并拢着，几根顽皮的毛发从纤纤五指间伸出头，正隐隐逸出催情的玫瑰香。  
肖途只觉得胯下涨痛得几欲爆炸，他抬头望着庄晓曼，哑声命令道：“庄小姐，把手拿开。”  
庄晓曼猫儿般的双眸中水光盈盈，不知道是因为悲伤还是因为动情。她望着肖途通红的双眼，好像看着头即将择人而噬的野兽，颤声道：“不……啊！”  
肖途不等她说完便舔上了她的手指，她下意识地抽开手，私处却毫无遮掩地暴露在了男人眼前。他粗重灼热的气息喷在她的娇嫩之处，激得她全身一阵战栗。庄晓曼想再挡回去，却被肖途一把抓住手腕压在床上，动弹不得。  
他屏住了呼吸，凝视着眼前的绝世美景：雪嫩饱满的阴阜高高坟起，像个煮熟的白面馒头。覆盖其上的芳草又黑又密，但顺滑整齐，明显是平常保持着修剪。两片粉嫩娇柔的蝴蝶状花唇颤抖着，中间裂开道细细的缝隙，穴口似呼吸般微微开翕，冒出阵阵热气，滴滴晶莹透明的粘液正从中渗出，顺着肌肤的细腻纹理缓缓流下，如梦似幻。  
“不要……不要！”庄晓曼突然踢摆着双腿挣扎起来，明显想逃。  
肖途的双臂急忙分别环住她弹性十足的大腿，牢牢将她下身锁定。他将鼻尖紧紧抵着穴口深吸了口气，一股淡淡的腥味混合着玫瑰幽香冲上鼻端，直让他头脑发涨，思考能力在这瞬间丧失殆尽，雄性的本能接管了身体。他张嘴含住庄晓曼的私处轻吮一口，然后伸舌自下而上的缓缓舔舐过去，将吸取到的琼露尽数咽下。  
庄晓曼的娇躯触电般地抽搐，呻吟中带上了哭腔。她的双手紧按住肖途的头发，更激烈地挣扎着，想把他作恶的唇推离自己娇嫩的下身，但力量远不如男人，因此无济于事。  
肖途气喘如牛，他伸舌挑逗了花唇顶端早已充血硬起的小蒂片刻，然后剖开庄晓曼的半开半合的穴口长驱直入，用粗糙的舌面用力摩擦着庄晓曼细嫩的花壁，一边粗暴地吮吸夺取任何渗出的美味琼液。  
一波波如潮快感从下身袭来，庄晓曼胡乱地甩着头，发出混合着支离破碎的斥骂的哭叫声。她想逃，但腰间以下却不由自主地挺起，主动迎接男人的征服，甚至还因为过量的快美而不时抽搐。  
肖途持续进攻片刻，感到她的穴口已足够湿润滑腻。他终于抽离了嘴唇，伸手在她花唇上轻抹了数下，惹得庄晓曼又是一抖，想把他的手臂挡开。  
肖途起身凑到她耳边低笑道：“庄小姐，你这里……好像发大水了呢？”  
庄晓曼喘息着，紧紧闭着眼不敢看他。她举手挡住自己嫣红的脸逃避现实：“没有……我没有！”  
肖途得胜般笑了起来，但马上又把笑容一收，捏住庄晓曼的下巴，冷声道：“看着我！”  
庄晓曼闻声浑身一颤，下意识地睁眼望着他。肖途把粘着丝状淫液的手指放在她唇边，盯着她泛红的眸子缓缓道：“庄小姐知道自己尝起来是什么味道么？”他将部分淫液轻轻抹在庄晓曼饱满的红唇上，命令道：“我要庄小姐把这东西舔干净！”  
他看见羞耻在女俘的眼中翻腾。良久，庄晓曼慢慢伸出舌尖，舔去了唇间的淫液，然后乖巧地含住他的手指，水盈盈的美目仰望着他，把指头上残留着的也一起吮舔干净了。  
指尖传来的温热微麻令肖途不由自主地眯起了眼，喉头舒适地轻声低吟。他正感到有些奇怪，眼角余光猛然发现庄晓曼的手正悄悄往他垂在身侧的持枪的手摸去。  
他一把将手枪丢向床尾，双手抓住正欲扑去的庄晓曼的肩头，将她从半空中生生摁下，双腿随即压住她的膝关节，将她整个人死死制在身下。  
“放开我，放开！你这该死的……”庄晓曼的双手胡乱挥舞着，在他结实的胸膛上留下数道抓痕。肖途痛得倒抽口冷气，心想这女人还入戏挺深，但也因此更加兴奋，甚至想更粗暴地对待她。他费力地控制住庄晓曼的双臂，一只手捏住她柔细的双腕防止她继续挣扎，另一只手从床头取过领带，将她双腕牢牢反绑在她身后——这绑法还是庄晓曼教他的。  
现在女特务全身上下只有头能自由活动了。肖途满意地长舒了口气，俯视着她满是恨意的眼神，心中竟然升起股暴虐的快感：“庄小姐还真是不死心啊？差点就被你诡计得逞了呢。”他俯下身，双手满满握住她饱胀的双乳用力揉捏，一边吻着她的脸颊，轻轻道：“庄小姐这么不听话，知道我要怎么惩罚你吗？”  
他没有再说话，庄晓曼的挣扎慢慢微弱下去。她顺着他的目光低头一看——肖途身下，一根粗长挺硬、青筋虬结的肉棒早已高高立起，棒头上挂着口涎似的长长的粘液，正缓缓滴落在自己的平坦的小腹上。


End file.
